Juntos para Siempre
by Bolttens
Summary: Un Pequeño relato narrado totalmente por Bolt. Advertencia: Rating T por temas sugestivos y muerte de personajes.


Aquí me encuentro... sentado frente a su tumba, ella esta allí bajo la tierra y yo nada puedo hacer... las lágrimas recorren mi rostro como si de una grifo de agua se tratase, siento mis ojos pesados de tanto llorar... pero eso no me importa... no me importa llorar por el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida y que he perdido... más que mi amigo, ella fue mi compañera... mi vida... mi pareja, no me importo que fuéramos de distintas especies, solamente que ver su sonrisa... se me alegraba el día, con solo ver sus ojos... mis sueños se cumplían... con solo tenerla cerca... hacía que todo fuera perfecto... pero ahora ella se ha ido... ya no puedo ver su sonrisa... ya no puedo ver sus hermosos ojos... ya no puedo sentir su cálida presencia... todo es oscuridad y tristeza... nada más que eso siento en estos momentos...

- Te extraño - Dije en un susurro, agachando mi cabeza cerca de su tumba... con la esperanza de que ella pueda oírme... escuchar que a pesar de que ha muerto aún estoy allí... con ella... que a pesar de que este muerta... Siempre voy a cumplir aquella promesa... aquella promesa que nos hicimos cuando nos volvimos más que amigos... más que simples conocidos... más que simples compañeros, aquella hermosa tarde... juntamos nuestros labios... Nuestros corazones... nuestras vidas. - Aun... Aún recuerdo aquella hermosa tarde... Te Amo Mittens - Susurre de nuevo con la esperanza de que me escuchara... de que aun ella me recordara... después de tanto tiempo sin mi compañía... Yo sabía que así era... ella aun me recordaba como yo la recordaba a ella... Lo sé porque nos lo prometimos mutuamente aquella tarde... aquella perfecta y gloriosa tarde... que aun recordaba con celo... Alegría y con amor...

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en una hermosa colina esa tarde... yo estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a decirle, lo que iba a sacar de mi de una vez... Porque quería ser feliz... quería sentir... sentir que era amado por el más hermoso gato que podría haber conocido... Haber visto... y hasta haber oído. Ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojos color verde mientras yo trataba de decirle lo que quería darle a conocer... no sé porque pero con solo mirar a esos hermosos ojos... las palabras no salían... mi cabeza daba vueltas... mi cuerpo temblaba... y mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado... no podía decirlo... estaba demasiado avergonzado y asustado por el rechazo... al parecer ella se cuenta y sin perder tiempo puso una de sus hermosas patas en mi tembloroso hombro... Me miro con un sonrisa... y me dijo... - No te Preocupes... sé que es lo que quieres decirme... - Ella junto sus labios con los míos... quede impactado y a la vez sonrojado... pero en un momento... correspondí a tal demostración de amor... mi corazón palpitaba tanto que parecía saltando... ya que por fin... tenía a mi gran amor entre mis brazos... junto a mi labios. Nos separamos... nos miramos y nos abrazamos... Por fin el amor había llegado, nos quedamos aun en esa colina... contemplando aquel hermoso paisaje por unos momentos más... no decíamos nada... solo nos abrazábamos... nos besábamos... nos amábamos... hasta que su voz interrumpió aquel hermoso estado... - Bolt... Te Amo - Dijo ella mientras que a mi ojos me miraba con una sonrisa y amor... - Yo también Te Amo Mittens - Le respondí abrazándola mas fuerte... mientras que podía de nuevo escuchar su dulce voz. - Bolt estaremos juntos para siempre y por siempre verdad - Le escuche decir... Mientras que aun la abrazaba... yo le respondí - Para siempre mi hermosa gatita - Ella sonrió y más se acurruco para poder sentir mi calor...

Fin Flash Back

- Juntos para siempre, recuerdas Mittens... - Susurre de nuevo... mientras que las lágrimas aun por mi rostro seguía sintiendo... no me importaba aun que me vieran llorar... que me vieran sufrir... pero algo extraño sucedió, una pata en mi hombro y un beso en mi mejilla sentí... Era extraño podía sentir su olor... su calor... Su amor... ella estaba allí... - Juntos para siempre Bolt - Le escuche decir... Mi corazón se estremeció... llore más fuerte aun... pero... sonreía al mismo tiempo... por saber que aún estaba allí... aun la podía sentir... - Te amo Mittens - Volví a decir... - Te amo Bolt - Respondió... - Siempre lo hare... mi hermoso orejón - Ella agrego... con una sonrisa voltee esperando verla... Pero no logre verla... de nuevo comenzó a llorar... pero esta vez las lágrimas eran de felicidad... sabía que ella estaba allí conmigo... Como nos lo prometimos... Me gire para mirar su lapida... y una sonrisa se me escapo... bese aquella lapida... esperando que ella pudiera sentir aquel amor que aun tenia por ella dentro de mí. - Esto no es un adiós Bolt... Es más bien un Hasta pronto. Te quiero... - Dijo ella, mientras de nuevo sentía un beso en mi mejilla... su calor se fue de nuevo... su olor se esfumo como si de un mito fuese... pero yo sabía que había estado allí... Que aún me amaba y recordaba... solamente me quedaba esperar hasta el día en que nos volviéramos a encontrar...

14 Años Después...

Ahora no soy más que un anciano... que esta echado en su cama... respirando sus últimos alientos de vida... puedo ver a Penny llorando por estar viendo mi partida... Puedo ver a todos igual de tristes y afligidos... pero puedo ver a alguien que no está llorando... puedo ver a alguien que me está sonriendo... puedo ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa... puedo ver de nuevo aquellos atrayentes y hermosos ojos... puedo sentir de nuevo su calor y su olor... es ella... es Mittens... ella ha venido por mí... mi último suspiro di... mis ojos cerré y lo último que puede escuchar fue a Penny decir... - Ojala la encuentres allí y seas feliz -... una sonrisa en mi rostro se formó y finalmente fallecí...

Volví a abrir mis ojos... mire a mi alrededor... me encontraba en un hermoso campo de flores... de todos los colores... me puse de pie y me di cuenta que era joven otra vez... esto me sorprendió... no esperaba ser joven otra vez... quede sumergido en mis pensamientos un momento... pero fui sacado por una melodiosa y dulce voz que me llamo en ese momento... voltee ya que la voz de mi espalda venia y allí tal como era pude volver a verla... Me levante y un gran abrazo le di... con un beso que también con ella compartí. Luego de esto me aparte un poco y su melodiosa voz escuche de nuevo. - Hola Mi orejón... - Mi corazón se estremeció y un nuevo beso le di... no podía resistir luego de tanto años sin verla, sin sentirla, sin demostrarle cuanto la amaba... - Hola de nuevo, mi hermosa gatita - Dije con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro... mientras que la abrazaba aún más fuerte y otro beso le robaba. Interrumpí el beso... quería ver a sus ojos y recordarle aquella promesa... - Juntos para siempre Mittens... - Le dije, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y también dijo - Juntos para siempre Bolt -

Ya no hay que llorar... ya no hay que sufrir... solamente sonreír... por fin estoy con ella y soy nuevamente feliz...

El Fin

Bueno queridos lectores solamente quería sacar este pequeño relato... sé que puede ser algo Triste pero si te pones a pesar un poco puede que sea romántico... bien este es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo, espero críticas y sugerencias... gracias a todos y hasta pronto.

"A veces la vida, nos separa de aquellos que queremos… pero siempre debemos de recordar que ellos viven en nuestra memoria… y en nuestro corazónes"


End file.
